You Don't Know Me'
by Chibi Okami
Summary: read the title. ^_^ Inu gets some time to think. VERY short. I'll keep going if people want me to, or it will be one chapter.


Liger003 ~ Hope you like it. It will probably only be one chapter long unless people want it longer. This is from Inu-Yasha's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
'You Don't Know Me.'  
  
I sit up in a tree staring down at my travel companions. I am afraid to call them friends. It'd just get them hurt. I act like I want to be all alone. But, really, I don't. I want to be with others. Being alone is painful. Loneliness is a feeling that I know all to well.  
  
I look out over at the cliff to a village that lays below. I don't like to the village when I don't have to. They despise me, all because I am a half demon. They look upon me with both fear and disgust. They judge me. And they don't even know me.  
  
I look away from the village. They don't know me, but I know them. They are all the same. I tell myself that I can not stand to look at them because I am just as much disgusted by them as they are by me. I know this is not true. That is just what I tell myself and others because maybe if I say it enough, I might start to believe it. I know this, but won't admit that the real reason I look away is because their hateful looks and making fun of me hurts. It hurts to even think about.  
  
I remember being left alone. When my parents died. Afterward I wasn't even wanted by my own kin. Seshomaru hated me. He hated the fact that my mother was human. He hated that I was his brother. He left me to be on my own. I lived in a village just like that one for a while.  
  
Then I ran away. I didn't have any home to really run away from, but I left. I lived on my own in the woods and thought that things could be only gained through everything fearing you. To dominate everything. It was to eat or to be eaten. I chose to eat. I grew distant, and cold. I didn't want to risk being soft and then killed. There is more than one way to be killed, though.  
  
As I sigh, I look back down at my travel companions. Kagome is playing with Shippo and Miroku just got slapped by Sango for groping her. They don't know me either. Not that I let them get to know me. I hide behind emotionless amber eyes. I don't understand exactly why I won't let them get to know me. Maybe it is because I am afraid.  
  
But I am not a coward. I fight demons on a daily basis. I have come close to death so many times. Why haven't I died? I say that it is because I have to find the shards to become a full demon. I also that it might not be so bad to die. I know, however, this is not true. I stay for the raven haired girl. The one that has a rich and wonderful small. And the reincarnation of Kikyo, a dead priestess killed 50 years ago by an evil man named Naraku.  
  
I loved Kikyo. I almost became human for her. Naraku tricked us into believing that we betrayed each other and she died hating me. I was trapped by an arrow to a tree from her hand. She has been brought back to life and lives on the hatred that she has for me. It hurts more than any pain that I ever felt to know that she died with so much hate for me. It hurts because I loved her.  
  
I don't know what I feel any more. I know that I loved Kikyo, but this girl, Kagome. There is just something about her. I never want her scent to leave my nose. When she is sad because of what I said or did, I want more than anything to scoop her into my arms and tell her that I am sorry and that everything will be alright.  
  
I can't do that, though. I don't want her to get to close. I don't want her to end up like Kikyo. I couldn't let that kind of pain come to her. It wouldn't be right. I cause so much of her pain already. I can't let her know me.  
  
But, yet, she has already broken down some of the walls that are supposed to keep her out. I don't even know how long I can hold them up. She says she wants to know more about me; secretly, I want her to know more about me. I also want to know more about her. But I can't. She doesn't know me. She won't ever know me.  
  
No matter. I can live by myself, right? All alone.  
  
"Hey! Inu-Yasha!" I can here her calling me from camp and I look down at her. I don't answer, she knows I saw her. "Do you want dinner? We are having Ramen!"  
  
I hop down from the tree and walk over to her. I stop to look at her and then walk toward camp. I don't let any expression through to her. I just keep going.  
  
"What's his problem?" I hear Kagome say behind my back. I almost say 'feh'. But I stop myself. Instead I smile and think.  
  
'Even if you don't know me. It's good to know you.  
  
The End  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, hope you liked it. Review if you did. If anybody wants me to I can keep going and give this an actual plot. Otherwise I will just leave it the way that it is, a very short one chapter story. I don't want to keep writing if nobody wants me to. This was very hard to write. I am not used to first person, but at the same time, it was really fun. So review if you want me to keep going. 


End file.
